The Dark Scouts
by Sailor Eclipse
Summary: We've all heard of the Sailor Scouts who fight for the Universe, but have you ever thought of Dark Scouts that fight for the Negaverse? Things are not always as they appear to be. Please R&R. Oh, and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Scouts  
By: Sailor Eclipse  
Disclaimer: All right, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon character's or anything like that, but I did invent the Dark Scouts so please don't steal em, k? :)  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic, and it's taken me forever to get this far so please read and respond. I accept anything, that includes flames, but please no flames that go on and on with excessive cussing or whatever, thanx.  
  
  
The Negaverse is a universe opposite our own. Just as our universe is filled with good, theirs is filled with evil. But also, just as there are evil people in our universe, there are good people in the Negaverse. This is the story of the Dark Scouts, the Sailor Scouts of the Negaverse. Their mission is to bring the peace of the Silver Millennium to the Negaverse.   
  
In the Silver Millennium, the love and prosperity of the universe was at its peak. Under the rule of the good and fair Queen Serenity, the universe was a place of joy and happiness. At the same time, the Negaverse's hatred toward the universe was at an all time high as well. They despised the universe for its joy and love. In the heart of the Negaverse was its version of our Solar System. It had nine planets, just like ours, and each planet had its own princess. The Queen of the Dark Moon ruled all of the planets and princesses, just as the Queen of the White Moon ruled our universe. The Queen of the Dark Moon had a cold, dark heart, and she ruled the planets with an iron fist. All of the people of the Negaverse were cold and evil like her, except for four of the princesses. These four princesses, who though they used dark energy they were still good, were the Princess Amber of Dark Mercury, Princess Starla of Dark Venus, Princess Scarlet of Dark Mars and the Princess Lalanna of Dark Jupiter. When the Queen of the Dark Moon found out that they had good hearts, she was furious. She would've sentenced them to death, but one of her advisers suggested that she send them to the universe where they would be ridiculed and shunned. She banished them to the White Moon in hopes that they would be tortured and maybe even killed because they used dark energy.  
A few years before that though, the New Moon of the universe was a happy kingdom. For seven year old Princess Destinia, life was a happy ride that just got better and better. She had loving parents, a great older sister, a kingdom full of things to do and her wonderful aunt, Queen Nehelenia. Nehelenia was beautiful, charming and kind. Destinia's sister, Fatalia, was supposed to succeed Nehelenia for the throne of the New Moon, but because Destinia looked so much Nehelenia had when she was her age it was decided that Destinia was to be the successor to the throne. One day while walking on the palace grounds, Destinia's mother, Princess Karla, saw something like a shooting star fall from the sky and land just a few yards away from her. When she went over to see what it was, she found that it had been two crystal shards that were emitting enormous amounts of dark energy. She took the shards home and kept them a secret from everyone. A few days later, Queen Nehelenia went insane and Zirconia arrived. When Karla found out what happened, she hid Destinia and Fatalia in a closet with the two crystal shards. She told Fatalia that if anything happened to her or their father, they were to try and escape to the White Moon. Just as she shut the closet door, Nehelenia came for her dream mirror. Fatalia and Destinia watched in horror as their parent's mirrors were taken from them by their loving aunt that had always been so good to them. After Nehelenia took Karla and her husbands dream mirrors, she started looking for Destinia and Fatalia. When she found them, she grabbed them and drug them out of the closet. Destinia, angry and fearful let out a horrible cry. Suddenly, a blinding, black light came from her shard of the crystal and Nehelenia let them both go as she steeped back in pain. Fatalia's crystal started to glow too, and they were both surrounded by the black light. They started to lift off the ground and float away toward the White Moon. Just as they thought they were going to be safe, Nehelenia grabbed Fatalia's foot and tried to pull her back. Destinia took hold of her sister's hand and tried to pull Fatalia away from Nehelenia. Unfortunately, because Destinia was only seven and not very strong, it only took Nehelenia one swift pull to break their hold, and the two sisters went in different directions. Destinia floated safely and sadly toward the Whit Moon, while Fatalia was drug back to the New Moon never to be seen again.   
Nine years later, The five princesses were drawn together by their dark energy. They had all found ways to hide their pasts and now their new home was being threatened by Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. Desperate to save the White Moon, the evoked the power of the dark crystal. The crystal made four transformation pens and turned itself into a necklace. The Dark Scouts were born, five princesses who were dedicated to the destruction of darkness by using darkness. Though they tried their hardest to save the White Moon, the Negaverse was too strong and they were defeated. Queen Serenity used the last of her power to send the entire Moon Kingdom to be reborn in the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
It was a normal day in the busy city of Tokyo, Japan. In the Tsukino household, Usagi was just waking up. "HAAAAAWWWWWWAAAWWWWW!", she cried as she jumped out of bed late as usual. It was seven forty-five and she was even later than usual. She slammed her alarm clock against the wall in an attempt to shut it off while running around trying to get ready for school. Luna laid on the end of the bed, watching Usagi struggle to get back on time. 'She'll never learn, will she?', Luna thought as Usagi ran out of the bedroom, leaving for school. Usagi and the other Sailor Scouts had fought the Negaverse for over two years now, but for some reason Usagi had never been able to get up and out of bed on time so that she didn't have to rush to school ever morning. Along the run to her high school, Usagi meet Makoto who was also late. "Hey Mako-chan, you're late too?", she asked still running with all her might. "Yeah. Hey, did you hear about thoughs new girls that are transferring here from America? I think they're going to be in our class.", Makoto replied as they neared the school. "Yeah. I hear they're super smart in different fields and they're always together, like a gang or something. Weird huh?", Usagi said running out of breath. "I heard that too. Well, here's our chance to see if it's true.", Makoto said as they entered the school.   
They ran down the hallway to their classroom, but not in time. Usagi and Makoto's teacher was already waiting there for them. "So glad that you two found time in your busy morning schedule to join us.", their teacher said as she pointed to their seats. Usagi and Makoto both blushed and sat down knowing that the entire class, including two of their other friends, Ami and Minako, were staring at them. The class was about to begin when all of a sudden they heard a knock on the door. The teacher opened the door and let in five young girls about sixteen each. "Class, we have some new students here today. This is Destiny, Amber, Laylanna, Starla and Scarlet. Girls, please find some open seats and we'll begin class.", the teacher said as she pointed to five open seats that were spread apart from each other. Destiny, who was obviously the leader, was about 5'6" and very slender with long black hair fashioned like Nehelenia's but it only fell to her knees. She had brown eyes and tan skin. She looked tough, but wise at the same time. She resembled Nehelenia a great deal, which struck Usagi as odd and a little scary. She also wore a necklace with a black crystal that looked just like a piece of the Dark Crystal of Nemesis that really freaked Usagi out. Amber was the same. Tall and slender but with hair very much like Ami's, blue but it came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue with a look of sophistication and intelligence in them. Scarlet had long black hair that went straight down her back. She had green eyes that could pierce a person like a knife. With just one look. Starla had sunshine blonde hair that went straight down to her shoulders. She had blue eyes that were full of life and excitement. Laylanna was the one that was different from the rest, but not by much. She was built with muscle a little bit more than the others were. She had brown hair with just the slightest touch red in it. It fell down her back and curled just slightly at the end. Her eyes were green with a look of strength and determination in them. They all looked like they had something important on their minds other than school, but Usagi couldn't put her finger on it.   
At lunch, Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Minako went up and introduced themselves to the newcomers. "Kinnichiwa, my name is Tsukino Usagi. My friends and I were all wondering if you all would like to eat lunch with us." Usagi said sweetly, but carefully. All the new girls looked up at Destiny and waited for her to answer. "Sure, why not.", Destiny replied and they all took a seat in the shade of the building to eat. "Oh dear. I'm afraid the rest of us have forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name is Ami.", Ami said as she took off her glasses. "I'm Minako!", Minako said with a great smile. "And I'm Makoto. Are any of you hungry? I packed some extra food incase anyone forgot theirs. I don't know how good it is compared to what you're used to, but Usagi usually gobbles it down without any complaints. ", Makoto said as she started to unpack her lunch. "Yeah! Mako-chan's food is the best!", Usagi cried as she dug into Makoto's food like there's no tomorrow. Everybody laughed at that remark. "So, what brings you all the way up to Tokyo?", Ami asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Well, we're all planning to study for a major degree when we get to college. I'm going for chemistry; Laylanna's going for calculus, Starla's going for music, Scarlet's going for Literature and Amber's going for Pyschology. We saw that Japan was one of the best places to study because yall go to school longer and yall have more advanced classes than most schools in America. When we saw that there was going to be a student exchange program, we just decided why not. It will look good on a college resume.", Destiny replied as she took a sip of her soda. "Wow, not even in eleventh grade and worrying about college? Man, you are smart.", Usagi said as she finished up her lunch. The girls talked for a while till the bell ring for them to go to class. "We should do this again sometime." Makoto said as they walked into the classroom. "Hai." Destiny replied as they all took their seats.  
*************  
Meanwhile at the edge of town, a new evil was taking hold. A girl about twenty-four with brown eyes and wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders walked into an old-decaying warehouse with a salesman at her heels. She was dressed in a black leather jacket and pants set with a pair of mini boots, a white tanktop, and a pair of sunglasses. "As you can see this place is huge. It needs alittle work...scratch that, a lot of work, but the price is manageable and the property is huge.", the salesman coughed as he choked on some dust. The girl took off the sunglasses that she was wearing and looked around with a grin on her face. "This place is perfect, I'll take it." She signed a contract and wrote the man a check to get him to go away. When he was gone, she looked around again. She held her hands in the air and began to chant some words in a language long forgotten. A ball of dark energy appeared in her hands, then began to circle the warehouse, changing it. The place was changed from an old, decaying warehouse interior to a beautiful palace-like room.   
There were the basic sections of a house. A small area had a bed, dresser and vanity mirror. Another area had a bathtub, toilet and sink all behind a cloth for privacy. One area had a counter, microwave, oven table and other kitchen stuff in it. There were a few other areas, but we don't need to get into them just yet. The walls were covered with purple wallpaper and had pink satin drooping from the top like an Arabian castle. The floor was covered in a purple carpet similar to the wallpaper. In the middle of the place was a wooden table and chair set. On the table was a crystal ball with the sign of the Dead Moon carved into it. She walked to the table and placed her hands on either side of the ball. She chanted a few words in the same language as before. The crystal started to glow and a black light shot out of it and went to the other side of the table. There it formed a yoma that bowed before its creator. "What are your wishes Mistress of Dreams.", the yoma said in reverence to the woman. "My loyal servant, what we are looking for now is the last piece of a puzzle I've been working on for quite some time now. Go out and gather all the dream mirrors that you can, and bring them back to me.", the girl said with a smirk on her face. "Hia.", the yoma replied and vanished to go look for its first target. The girl then moved over to a corner of the warehouse that was covered in shadows. There stood the mirror Nehelenia was once trapped in before Sailor Moon had healed her and sent her back to the New Moon. The girl gazed into the mirror and smiled at the reflection she saw in it. "Very soon everything will be as it should be.", she said to herself. The image in the mirror was her, but different. She wore a black dress that hugged her body all the way down to her knees, and then it flared out. It had long sleeves and white pearls stitched into the collar and ends of the dress. Around her neck hung a black crystal along a black silk cord. The eyes of the person in the mirror were just as Nehelenia's had been when she was evil, but they were brown instead of blue. She had an evil grin on her face, just like the girl stand on the other side of the mirror.   
  
After school Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Minako met up with their friend Rei on their way to the Hikawa Temple. "Hey, I heard that there are some new girls at your school. Did you get to me them?", Rei asked. "Hai, but there was something strange about them. It was like they were giving off both Negavibes and good vibes at the same time. One of them looked a lot like Nehelenia and she wore what looked like a shard of the Black Crystal.", Usagi said. "Yeah, plus they all stayed together and only did what the girl with the necklace said.", Minako added. Before anyone could say anything else, they all heard a scream come from the next alley. When they went to check it out, they couldn't believe what they saw. A yoma was stealing a young girl's dream mirror. By now the street was cleared out so the girls transformed. "Mars Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Eternal Moon Power!" The girls then ran down the alley just as the yoma was about to leave. "Hold it right there! I am the champion of justice, I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!", Eternal Sailor Moon called out to the yoma. "Foolish humans. Do you really think that you can stop the awesome power of the Dead Moon?", the yoma replied to the Sailor Scouts. The yoma then sent a power full blast toward the Sailor Scouts. "Aaaaaahhhhh!", the scouts cried as they were hit hard by the blast. "The yoma from the Dead Moon were never this powerful", Sailor Mercury said as they all struggled to their feet. "What happened? I thought I healed Queen Nehelenia.", Sailor Moon said, her eyes full of sadness at the thought of Nehelenia back to her old ways. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!", Sailor Jupiter cried sending an attack at the yoma. When the attack knocked the yoma down, it just got back up and smiled. "Is that the best you can do?", it asked and sent another attack at them. The scouts were hit so hard this time, they could barely stand up afterwards. "Hang in there scouts, we can beat it.", Sailor Moon said trying to keep up moral.   
Just then, five girls jumped off the roofs of the buildings surrounding the alley. They were dresses as Sailor Scouts, but they were emitting tons of Negaenergy. Each of them had on a different fuku. One was a deep forest green, one was a rich scarlet red, another was an almost navy blue, one was a deep orange and the last was a navy blue that was almost black in color. "Yoma of the Dead Moon, how dare you attack the people of Earth. The fighting is supposed to be over for our planet, but still you persist in cause pain to others. As Sailor Scout of the Dead Moon, I will not allow this. I am Sailor Dead Moon, leader of the Dark Scouts. Sworn to bring peace to the darker planets of the Universe and Negaverse and for the honor of my home I will stop you.", challenged the one in the deep navy uniform. "We will protect our princess and bring peace to the Universe and Negaverse.". called the other scouts at the same time. Sailor Moon and her scouts had stepped back waiting to see what these new scouts would do. "Hand of Darkness!", cried out Sailor Dead Moon and a ball of Negaenergy shot at the yoma, knocking it down hard. "Dark Roots Grow!", called out the one in the forest green uniform. A mountain of roots broke through the asphalt and trapped the yoma before it could do anything. Sailor Dead Moon stepped up to the yoma, her eyes cold and hard. "Yoma, before I destroy you tell me who sent you here. Was it Queen Nehelenia or another?", she asked the yoma. "You won't be able to stop her, so I'll tell you. It was Fatalia, Mistress of Dreams, future queen of the Dead Moon.", the yoma said with a smile. Sailor Dead Moon turned around, her back to the monster. Sailor Moon looked at her and noticed a tear stream down cheek and disappear onto her uniform. "Pierce of Night.", Sailor Dead Moon whispered quietly. A sword appeared in her hands, the symbol of the Dead Moon was engraved on it. She whipped around fast and cut the yoma's head off, instantly turning the yoma into harmless black smoke that disappeared quickly. "Sailor Dead Moon, are you ok?", the scout in the orange uniform asked. "I will be soon.", was all Sailor Dead Moon could say.   
Sailor Moon walked up to Sailor Dead Moon looked her in the eyes with a smile. "At first I thought you were evil because you emitted so much dark energy, but now I can see that you want the same thing we do peace. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Eternal Sailor Moon and these are my Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.", Sailor Moon said as she extended her hand. Sailor Dead Moon shook her hand as she replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sailor Dead Moon and these are my Dark Scouts. This is Sailor Dark Mercury,", she pointed to the one in the light navy uniform, "Sailor Dark Mars,", she pointed to the one in the scarlet uniform, "Sailor Dark Venus,", she pointed to the one in the orange uniform, "and Sailor Dark Jupiter.", she pointed to the one in the forest green uniform, "We've come to stop the attacks done by the Dead Moon." "Why are they attacking again and who is Fatalia?", Sailor Moon asked. "Perhaps we should detransform and find someplace better to talk.", Sailor Dead Moon said as she noticed a few people starting to come to the alley. Sailor Dark Mercury put the dream mirror back into the girl and then all the Scouts fled to a safer alley.   
When the Dark Scouts detransformed, the Sailor Scouts were shocked to see that it was the new girls from school though no one said anything. The Sailor Scouts then detransformed as well and they all made their way up to the Hikawa Temple in silence.   
  
  
  
Expect to see the next chapter soon.  
  
~"There's a little darkness in good... but there's also a little good in darkness." Sailor Eclipse~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Family

Chapter 2: Family  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been having major writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter out a little bit faster. Please enjoy. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got there, it was Destiny who spoke first. "Fatalia is a princess of the Dead Moon. She's one of Nehelenia's nieces. She probably wants to fulfill Nehelenia's desire to rule the earth. I would've thought that she'd of been healed with Nehelenia and the rest of them." "Wait, how do you know that Nehelenia was healed? I mean, you weren't there, were you?", Rei asked. "No, we saw what had happened to the Negaverse and the Dead Moon when we became scouts. They were our planets so they kinda came with the memories. It's hard to explain.", Scarlet replied. "Right now all we can do is wait till she strikes again, then we take her down.", Laylanna exclaimed and pounded a fist into her other hand. As they were talking, a man ran up the stairs to the temple. Usagi caught sight of him first, but the other's gaze immediately followed. "Mamo-chan!!!", Usagi shouted happily as she ran over and hugged him so hard that they both fell down. "Hey Usako, glad to see you too.", Mamour asked as he got up and helped her too. "Mamour, come on, you have to meet our new friends and scouts.", Usagi said dragging Mamour over to the others and introducing them one by one. When he got to Destiny, both he and Destiny felt something strange pass between them, though they let no one know. "Nice to meet you all.", he said politely. The girls bowed their heads and then got back to discussing what was going on and their new enemy.   
**********  
Fatalia watched from her crystal ball what was going on at the temple. She looked hard at Destiny as she did. "How can this be? How can she be here, now? Mirror, explain why my sister is here.", she said as she walked over to the mirror. "Simple, her shard of the crystal gives her the power to become a Sailor Scout and gives the other girls that power too. Your shard gives you the power to create and controll yoma. O h my...", the image in the mirror said as she saw what the crystal saw. "What? What is it?", Fatalia asked as she walked back over to the crystal ball. She instantly reconized Prince Endymion even though he wasn't wearing his royal clothing. "I see. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Fatalia asked slyly to the image. "Exactly. Time for a family reuion if I do say so myself.", the image said as the mirror began to seep out a black smoke. The smoke wrapped around Fatalia, changing her clothing to that of the girl in the mirror's. Fatalia then dissapeared. The image in the mirror smiled evilly. "Stupid girl. Soon I'll have everything I want. The earth will be mine.", the image said as she changed from the image or Fatalia into it's true form, the image of a Queen Serenity except her eyes were like Nehelenia's when she was evil. "Those pathetic Scouts ruined my plans when I joined with Nehelenia, now I'll beat them with her niece.", the image began to cackle, and it's eire laugh echoed throughout the warehouse.   
**********  
Fatalia arrived at the temple, flying above everyone's head. 'It's time for my big entrance.', she thought as she floated down about ten yards infront of them. "Greetings Sailors, sister, cousin...",she said as the scouts and Mamour turned to see her. "Fatalia, stop it. This isn't like you. You've just been taken over by something evil. I don't know what it is, but you can help me find it.", Destiny cried as she started walking toward her. "Stop sister. If there's anyone to blame for me being like this, it's you. You let go of my hand, remember?", Fatalia said as she stopped Destiny in her tracks with a force field. "I didn't mean to, I was only seven. Please Fatalia...", Fatalia hit Destiny with a wave of dark energy that sent Destiny tumbling back to the scouts. The scouts then transformed and the Dark Scouts took places around Destiny to protect her as the Sailor Scouts ran up and got ready to attack. "As much as you'd like to think, I'm not here to destroy you all yet. I want to talk to my cousin.", Fatalia said slyly. "You don't have a cousin, Fatalia. Nehelenia never had a child, you know that.", Sailor Dark Venus called out to her. "You're right, Nehelenia never had a child, but I had another aunt. No one ever knew about her because she was considered a discrace. Nehelenia told me about her the last time I saw her. She became queen of the earth, and she had a son.", Fatalia said looking strait at Mamour. Mamour suddenly knew what had passed between him and Destiny. It had been the similar energy waves that they inherited from their mother's side. Fatalia created a field of dark energy around Mamour and lifted him off the ground with it. "Mamo-chan!", Usagi called desparately as she ran over and tried to stop him from lifting. "Cousin...", Destiny whispered quietly, then fell into unconscienceousness. "Come cousin, I'm gonna give you a special invitation to my home", Fatalia smirked as she and Mamour dissapeared into thin air. "No!!!", Usagi cried and fell to her knees. The other scouts just stood there in astonishment and shock.   
************  
Mamour was transported to Fatalia's warehouse. He looked around in astonishment. It was unlike any other base that he'd ever seen. She had bathed herself in riches and lavish things. It showed that she was very vain and materialistic. "What do you think? Don't you love it?", Fatalia said coming up behind him. "What do you want with me?", he asked very coldly. "I'm going to give you the chance to rebuild your standings with the Dead Moon. Your mother married outside or race, so she was a descrace. You don't have to be, just join with me. Together we can bring back the real Nehelenia and she'll rule this planet and all the dreams in it. Then both of us will be given the very best positions. We'll rich and powerful. What do ya say?", Fatalia said. "Ha, not on your life. The real Nehelenia is already alive, up in the Dead Moon where she belongs. I'll never join evil, especially someone as ugly as you. Family, or no family.", Mamour said with a smirk on his face. Fatalia send a bolt of dark energy at him, sending him to the ground. "How dare you talk to a princess like that! I gave you a chance to reclaim your standings, and this is how you repay me!", Fatalia exclaimed. "Calm yourself, Fatalia. There's still a spot for him in our planes.", the image in the mirror said. It'd changed back to Fatalia before the others arrived so no one would know it's true form. "You're Nehelenia's mirror!", Mamour exclaimed in shock. "Correct. I'm glad you remebered me. How's your eye?", the image asked slyly. "What do you mean by that mirror?", Fatalia asked as she gave back the energy it'd given her to change her clothing. "Simple, there's always room for bait.", the image said.  
**********   
Meanwhile the Dark Scouts had brought Destiny in and put her to bed while the Sailor Scouts comforted Usagi. "Don't worry Usagi, we'll get him back. We always do.", Ami said. "Yeah, and we'll totally kick that Fatalia's butt.", Minako cried happily. "Thanks you guys. We'll definitely get him back.", Usagi said a little shaky from crying. "That's the Usagi we know. Now, I think we need to ask those Dark Scouts a couple more questions.", Rei said quietly looking back at the temple. The others turned around to see the Dark Scouts helping Destiny out onto the steps at the temple entrance. She looked extremely weakened and shaky. The Sailor Scouts walked back over to the girls and sat down with them. "I think it's time you told us the whole story.", Makoto said angrily. Laylanna gave her a hateful look and was about to get up and try to hurt her for talking to Destiny so rudely when Destiny laid her hand on Laylanna's shoulder. "It all started in the Silver Millenium...", Destiny told the entire story of what had happened to herself and the others. "We need to find out where they've taken Mamour or who knows what might happen to him.", Usagi said after Destiny was finished. "I might be able to find Fatalia's hideout, but it will take a lot of energy which I don't have right now.", Destiny whispered and nearly fell back, but Starla caught her. "Fatalia did a lot of damage, I don't think you should fight.", Starla stated. Destiny gave out a little laugh , "I'll be fine, I just need some energy." Destiny stood up and went to the middle of the yard. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The others watched as she was surrounded by a dark light. When the light went away, Destiny turned around to the others refreshed and full of energy. "Now I have enough energy.", she said and sat back down with the others. "How did you do that?", Usagi asked. "I just focused on gathering dark energy. You can do the same with good energy. You have before with your scouts.", Destiny refered to all the times the scouts had surrendered some of their energy to help Usagi defeat an enemy. "Well then, let's go.", Rei cried ready to find Fatalia and beat her up. Everyone quickly retransformed and gathered around Sailor Dead Moon. The crystal in her tiara began to glow and a dark beam of light pointed in the direction away from town. The girls started out toward the beam.   
  
  



End file.
